My invention relates to an assembly of prefabricated, standardized panel units to be attached in rows and columns to a building structure to provide a roof, curtain wall or the like. My invention pertains more specifically to such a prefabricated panel assembly having improved means for watertightly sealing the seams between the individual panel units.
In a prefabricated roof assembly, for example, an array of standardized panel units are joined to one another on a sloping plane on either side of a series of standardized ridge units. Each panel unit has a pane or panel of glass or other material peripherally embraced and supported by a rectangular frame. Each ridge unit may take the form of a panel bent into the shape of an inverted V.
The usual conventional practice for watertightly sealing the joints between the constituent panel units of the prefabricated roof assembly has been to cast a fluid sealing compound in place after assembling them on a building structure. This conventional practice is objectionable because of the relatively rapid aging, and the shorter useful life, of the cast-in-place sealing compound. The seals are relatively easy to rupture and allow the intrusion of water during the lifetime of the building, which defect is detrimental to the roof assembly. Another objection is that the casting of a fluid sealing compound in situ is a troublesome and time consuming procedure, requiring skilled labor.